


The Squire Asks the Knight

by Nightlightgoth



Series: Just Like a Fairytale [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn with Feelings, The inherent homoeroticism present in sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlightgoth/pseuds/Nightlightgoth
Summary: I'm a sucker for this ship and thought Ashe would be cute if he had to beg.So.I made him beg.¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	The Squire Asks the Knight

The Blue Lions had all gotten dinner together. A rare occurrence, to be sure, given how busy everyone was and how infrequently their free time lined up enough for such a thing between training and homework. The entire class crowded one of the tables in the dining hall. Ashe enjoyed it, of course; being able to spend time with everyone outside of the classroom or one of their monthly missions was a treat.

He was wedged between Felix and Mercedes. It was a comfortable spot in his opinion. Mercedes was one of the sweetest people he knew. Sitting beside her meant he could rest his head on her shoulder and relax, and she would press her cheek to the top of his head in return. Ashe appreciated the ease with which he could be affectionate with her. Not many of his friends were as open with platonic affection.

On the other hand, Felix was his own kind of pleasant to be beside. He certainly wasn’t one for PDA, and he wasn’t the most talkative, but Ashe couldn’t deny he wasn’t hard to look at. The more he looked at him, the more he saw one of the knights in his stories. Felix hated that - or so he said. Ashe didn’t believe him. Felix’s tendency to blush gave away the emotions that the man himself tried to hide, and he had certainly started to blush the last time Ashe made the comparison.

Most of the table was abuzz with conversation between the students. There were at least four different discussions going on, as far as Ashe could tell. He had given up on trying to follow any particular one of them, though, and had chosen to simply enjoy the company as he ate.

“You’re being unusually quiet,” Felix said after a while. Ashe’s eyes widened a bit and his face dusted pink.

“Oh! I suppose I have, haven’t I? It’s just hard to pay attention to one conversation, I guess.”

Felix chuckled and his face said he agreed. A moment later, he added, “It’s too loud in here.”

“I have to say I feel the same.”

“I’m going to go train for a bit. You can come, if you want.”

“Sure!”

Felix raised a brow at his enthusiasm before standing. The others gave him a curious look, but only Sylvain asked where he was going. Felix rolled his eyes in response and Sylvain shook his head, understanding what Felix didn’t have to say. When Ashe stood, a chorus of voices asked him the same question and Felix scoffed.

“I’m going to train with Felix! Enjoy the rest of your dinner, everyone!” Ashe turned to catch up to Felix before the others could comment. He fell into step beside him as they made their way to the training grounds. When they arrived, they found it unusually empty. That was fine with Ashe. He preferred training in the quiet, when it was easier to focus on his movements and steps.

Felix reached for a sword on the rack of weapons but froze, then turned to Ashe with a confused expression.

“You’re an archer.”

“I am.”

“I assume we won’t be sparring, then.”

“I suppose not. Unless I practice with something else for a bit, anyways. The professor said I should try working with lances. I’m terrible with them, but he thinks I have a lot of potential.”

Felix studied Ashe for a moment before he said, “Lances aren’t incredibly difficult. I could see how that might work for you. Who knows? If you get good enough, you could become a bow knight.”

“Wouldn’t that be great! I could be just like one of the knights in my stories, Alliad! He was a bow knight and--”

“Ashe.”

“Yes?”

“Enough with the fairytales. Are we going to spar or not?”

“Oh! My apologies. Yes, let’s get started.”

The two grabbed a pair of training lances from the rack. Ashe knew Felix was far from an expert with them; he focused so heavily on his swordsmanship that he didn’t devote much time at all to anything else. Still, he helped Sylvain train regularly enough that he at least knew what he was doing. Felix ran him through the basics until Ashe seemed to have it down. Felix may not have been the strongest teacher, given his impatience and short temper, but he was quick to let Ashe know when he’d impressed him. The occasional praise was enough to encourage Ashe to continue in spite of the more frequent admonishments.

Ashe was sweating before long, not used to this particular type of work. He followed Felix's lead and tossed a few layers of his outfit to the side, leaving him in his pants and undershirt and more free to move. When he stepped into his stance, he paused a moment and cocked his head to the side.

“Felix, are you alright?”

The redness on the other man’s face spread to his neck and he scowled. “I’m fine. I’m just not used to teaching someone from the beginning. It’s harder than I thought.”

“We can stop if you’re too tired.”

“I said I’m  _ fine _ . Hold it properly.”

Ashe glanced down at the lance and adjusted his grip.

“Better.”

Ashe tried to keep from smiling at that. It was easy to do so once Felix lunged. Ashe cried out in surprise as he jumped back. Felix jabbed the lance toward him and Ashe narrowly managed to dodge again. Felix huffed.

“You have to do  _ something _ besides sidestep everything. You won’t get anywhere doing that.”

“I know! I’m just not used to this!”

“Obviously.”

Ashe frowned and thrust the lance in Felix’s direction. Felix grinned.

“It looks like I’ve found your motivation, Ubert.”

Ashe’s steps were messy, unsure, but less focused on defense now. He was far from learning this dance, but Felix did his best to guide him through it. And, really, he  _ was _ improving. Slowly, but he was. That slow growth meant he slowly gained confidence and though Felix was clearly holding back, Ashe felt more like he stood a chance in their sparring.

Until the wind was knocked out of him.

Until he felt a weight across his chest.

Until the black faded from his vision and he looked up at the source.

Felix had him pinned to the floor of the room, an arm across his chest and the lance pointed toward him. Ashe had the air ripped from his lungs again the moment he realized it. Felix’s hair had fallen from its messy bun in places, framing his pale face with dark lines. It made the redness in his cheeks seem to pop. A few stray strands fell over his shoulders, barer than Ashe’s as he’d stripped down to just his pants some time ago. Most noticeably, though, Felix stared down at Ashe with a sharp intensity in his eyes. It wasn’t quite anger or frustration at how easily Ashe had been knocked down this time.

No, the only word Ashe could find to describe the particular darkness in Felix’s gaze was  _ hunger _ .

Ashe finally managed a small gasp, his mouth falling open just slightly. Felix was panting and Ashe tried to ignore the heavy rise and fall of his chest so close to him. He tried to ignore the lack of space between them. He tried to ignore the sudden, desperate urge to press his lips to Felix’s.

He failed.  _ Spectacularly _ .

He could feel his face warming at the thought. His heart raced and he was certain Felix could feel it. It was every bit like the  _ saucier _ parts of the books he read, and he was completely, totally, and utterly unprepared for it. Felix was already the epitome of a dashing knight in his eyes, and that certainly wasn’t helping.

“I yield,” Ashe said softly.

Felix blinked, his expression softened, but he didn’t move.

“Are… are you okay?”

“I think so.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m okay.”

“Okay. Good.”

“Uh, Felix?”

“What? Oh.”

Felix moved away, kneeling beside Ashe instead. Ashe sat up and cleared his throat. Felix stared at the floor between them. Ashe ran a hand through his hair and chuckled lightly. Felix’s signature scowl returned.

“What?”

“N-nothing! It was silly.”

Felix swung the lance enough to bring its tip against Ashe’s throat.

“What’s so funny?”

Ashe gulped. Felix glared at him.

“Out with it.”

Ashe’s heart stuttered and he looked briefly at Felix before turning his attention to his own hands in his lap. “I… was just thinking that it reminded me of that book I lent you.”

“Oh, really?”

Ashe’s skin felt like it was burning.

“Y-yes. It was silly, wasn’t it? It just seemed like that - that one scene. You know…”

“Ashe.”

Ashe looked up, silver hair falling into his face as he did. Felix still kept his gaze on the ground.

“Let’s go. Somewhere else. My room. Or yours. I don’t care.”

“What? Are you - really?”

“Like your dumb book, right?”

“I - well, yes, but.”

“Fine. Stay here.” Felix stood, anger written across his face as he reached for his shirt. “I don’t care.”

“Felix, wait! That’s not- I want to!”

Felix scoffed. “Then let’s go.”

Ashe scrambled to his feet and hurried to catch up with Felix. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he caught a glimpse of a smile before he looked away.

The walk to the dormitories seemed longer than usual. Ashe was far more self-conscious than Felix and had awkwardly tugged his clothes back on as they walked out. He’d nearly walked into a post in the process and Felix had to tug him to the side to avoid it. Ashe stumbled when he did and found himself with one of Felix’s arms around him, steadying him. Felix had let go almost as soon as he had regained his balance, but the feeling of being pressed against his bare chest lingered with Ashe for the rest of their walk.

As if he hadn't quite fully realized what they were doing until Felix locked his bedroom door behind him, Ashe swallowed hard and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Felix snorted and crossed his arms. He wasn't standing far from Ashe, but it was both too close and too distant at once.

"Getting cold feet?"

Ashe jumped. "No! No, I… just don't have much experience with… this kind of thing."

Felix smirked as Ashe cleared his throat. And yet, despite his almost cocky attitude, Ashe noticed that Felix was blushing again.

"So," Felix began. He stepped closer and made Ashe jump again when he slammed his palms against the door on either side of Ashe. He held him there, trapping him between the wood and his body. Ashe's breath hitched. "How does this usually go in your books?"

Ashe stammered, Felix's cool confidence intimidating at the very least. "Y-you know. You read the book."

"Obviously."

"So you should just… do that."

"Or you could stop being so afraid of me and just tell me what you want."

Ashe's face burned and something flashed in Felix's eyes. He looked away and that something was replaced with frustration.

"Dammit!"

"Is everything okay? D-Did I do something?"

"It's fine. No. I don't know."

Felix's hands curled into fists and Ashe looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you know  _ why _ I've been reading your stupid books? Why I invited you to train with me? Why I tried to teach you how to use a lance?"

"Because we're friends..?"

Felix made a shocked sort of sound. "I can't stop thinking about- about you comparing me to all those damn knights. I'm not a knight like… like Glenn was. But the ones in your stories are the kind I want to be. And when you say I remind you of them, your whole damn face just.  _ Lights up _ . I keep trying to… I want to see that. All the damn time. I can't get it out of my head."

"Felix? What are you..?"

"I'll only say this once, got it?"

Ashe nodded as Felix finally looked at him again.

"I feel…  _ something  _ for you. I don't know  _ why _ . All I know is I can't stop thinking about how happy you look when I do those things and knowing  _ I _ make you look that way makes me…"

The pause was heavy, and Felix looked away again.

"If you don't feel the same, just say it. I'm not exactly good at these things, but I won't deal with the silence."

"No!"

Pain flashed in Felix's eyes and he moved to step away, but Ashe pressed a hand to his chest and made him freeze. Ashe took a deep, unsteady breath, his words momentarily lost to the feeling of warmth and Felix's racing heartbeat under his palm.

"I mean no, it's not that I don't feel the same."

Felix's eyes widened and he turned to look at Ashe again.

"You just caught me by surprise. That's all."

"By surprise? Wasn't it obvious?"

Ashe laughed. "You're a difficult man to understand, Felix. I don't think most things are obvious with you. Even this; you invited me here, and I thought you only wanted to- to… you know. A-and I wanted to, so I was going to take whatever I could get, I suppose."

"I only want to because I want  _ you. _ "

Ashe's blush spread further down his neck and over his ears. He covered his face with his hands and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Stop covering your damn face."

Ashe dropped his hands quickly, incapable of resisting the commanding tone Felix used.

"Didn't I say I want to keep seeing how happy you look? And… it's cute. When you blush, I mean."

At that admission, Felix's own face grew red again. Ashe smiled, wide and bright enough to make his eyes sparkle.

"You too," he said.

Felix scoffed but smiled. "Don't call me  _ cute _ ."

"What should I call you, then?"

A devious grin made a chill run down Ashe's spine.

"Well, you can call me my name. I assure you, you'll be saying it plenty of times before I'm finished with you."

Ashe stammered a moment before he felt Felix's lips against his own. It was only briefly hesitant at all, quickly becoming hungrier and rougher. Ashe whined into it as Felix pressed himself against him. He reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. Felix broke away first, just for a moment to smile at him.

Ashe smiled back and pulled him into another kiss. This time, Felix sighed into it. The sound, the feeling of his breath warm against him, sent a rush of heat through Ashe. And then there was an urgency between them that had Ashe gasping for breath when Felix stopped kissing him to tug at his shirt.

"You should have left this off earlier."

Ashe chuckled breathlessly. "I would have looked ridiculous like that next to you."

"Tsk. Shut up. You look… fine without it." He threw Ashe's clothes aside as if to emphasize his words. "More than fine. You know what I mean!"

Whatever teasing comment had been on Ashe's lips was lost when Felix started pressing kisses down his neck.

" _ Oh _ , Felix…"

"Are you still afraid of me, or are you going to tell me what you want?"

Felix pressed himself against Ashe again, rolling his hips just enough for Ashe to feel the familiar strain in his pants. Ashe gasped, his own length twitching and bringing to his attention just how much he  _ ached _ .

"F-Felix! Oh, goddess, I… Touch me, please!"

Felix hissed, repeating "please" under his breath. He sank his teeth into Ashe's shoulder.

"Say it again."

"Ah! P-please! Oh, Felix,  _ please _ touch me."

Felix let out a shuddering sigh. "Again."

Ashe whimpered as Felix's hand moved between them to palm at Ashe through his pants.

"Please! Please, please touch me. I- I need it. Please, Felix."

Felix  _ growled  _ and unceremoniously pulled Ashe's pants down before pushing him onto the bed. Ashe watched, licking his lips, as Felix stripped the last of his clothes and moved to hover over him. He had hoped, foolishly, that Felix would show some mercy and  _ finally _ touch him. Instead, he took to sucking and biting marks down his neck, across his shoulders, anywhere he could. Ashe, as much as he was enjoying being covered in shades of red and purple, was growing impatient.

"Felix! Please!"

"Not yet."

Ashe whined. "Why not?"

"Because," Felix said as he ran his thumb over one of the growing purple marks on Ashe's shoulder, smirking when it made him wince, "I think I like hearing you beg."

"You are horrible."

"You're the one naked in my bed."

Ashe whined and threw an arm across his eyes. "You don't have to say it like that!"

"What did I say about covering your face?"

Ashe huffed and moved his arm away again. "So you just want me to beg?"

Felix took a deep breath and nodded. Ashe dropped his head back against the pillow. For a moment, he was fine just like that: feeling Felix trail his mouth and fingers over him and filling his lungs with the smell of him that clung to the room.

"Fine," he said when the moment passed. "But you have to do something for me, too."

Felix narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you understand how this works, but I'll bite. What do you want?"

"Let your hair down."

Felix snorted. "Let my hair..? Sure. Whatever."

Ashe stared, starry-eyed, as Felix's dark hair fell over his shoulders, long enough to tickle his skin from where he was just too far for Ashe to kiss again.

"Happy?"

Ashe hummed as he ran a hand through it, marveling at how surprisingly soft it was. "Yes. Thank you."

Something about the simple gesture, so innocent and sweet, made Felix's face tint red again. He tried to hide it by brushing feather-light kisses down Ashe's chest. Ashe sighed softly and shut his eyes, still tangling his fingers in Felix's hair as he trailed lower.

"Felix…"

"You got what you wanted." He ended the whisper with a sigh that ghosted over Ashe's hip. Ashe shivered and lifted his hips just slightly, only enough for Felix to barely notice, unconsciously chasing the feeling, searching for  _ something _ to ease the burning need he felt.

"Oh, goddess, please. Please. I can't take it. I need -  _ please _ ."

"You need what?" Felix asked as he brushed his fingers along Ashe's cock.

Ashe moaned loudly, unashamed, before covering his mouth. His babbling was muffled by his hand until Felix grabbed his wrist to pull it away from his face.

"I need more! Please, Felix! Please touch me o-or something! Anything! Please!"

Felix wrapped his fingers around Ashe, stubbornly,  _ selfishly _ refusing to end the teasing just yet. Ashe bucked into his hand with a quiet gasp.

" _ Oh! _ Please. Please, more. Please."

And the way that Ashe groaned when Felix finally started to stroke him, slow as it was, seemed to push Felix further. His hand moved faster and Ashe's voice cracked on a moan.

"Ah! Oh,  _ goddess _ , yes! J-just like that!"

Ashe opened his eyes when he heard Felix groan, felt his breath against his cheeks before kissing him hard. The kiss didn't last long before Felix pulled away, eyes squeezed shut and teeth worrying his lip to stifle a moan as Ashe took him in hand.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ , Ashe…"

While Felix couldn't see, Ashe stared at him adoringly.  _ Lovingly _ . He watched him and the way the red in his cheeks spread to the rest of his face, the way his eyes squeezed tighter shut when Ashe couldn't swallow a moan. He couldn't resist, not with this beautiful knight straight out of a fairytale; he kissed him gently, with more care than any of their kisses before.

And though Felix's eyes shot open at the sweetness of it, he let himself melt into it, kissing Ashe just as tenderly. That was Ashe's breaking point. Felix marveled at the innocence of it, that it was a kiss that brought Ashe over the edge. And then to hear Ashe cry out his name as he did?

No, Felix decided, it wasn't a cry. Ashe called out his name like a prayer. A desperate, awe-filled,  _ overwhelming  _ prayer as he came in Felix's hand. And it was  _ beautiful. _

Felix came with a rough, low, "Shit, Ashe."

It was Felix that stood and crossed the room moments later and returned with a cloth that he handed to Ashe after cleaning himself. Ashe was still panting, eyes half-closed and face flushed. He wiped himself off before Felix took the cloth and tossed it into a corner of the room.

Ashe yawned and Felix chuckled as he settled beside him in his bed.

"Are you planning on sleeping here or something?"

Ashe blinked up at him. "I - oh. I can leave if you'd like."

Felix shrugged. "You don't  _ have _ to."

Which Ashe knew was Felix for "I want you to stay."

Ashe yawned again and smiled, letting his eyes shut. He rolled onto his side and curled up against Felix, who tensed for a moment. Before Ashe could move away, though, Felix put an arm around him.

***

A few weeks later, the class managed to schedule another collective dinner. Ashe felt a warmth bloom in his chest at the familiarity of it as he sat between Mercedes and Felix. It was just the same as before for the most part. Conversation bounced around the table, and Ashe sank into the comfort of it all.

Sometime halfway through his dessert -a delicious sweet roll that he might have been eating too quickly- Mercedes nudged him. He turned and raised his eyebrows, mouth still full of his pastry.

"Would you mind getting Sylvain's book back from Felix? He's being awfully loud about it and poor Annie has a terrible headache. Felix listens to you sometimes, doesn't he?"

Ashe had watched the scene unfold. Sylvain was doing his best job of irritating Felix, Felix smacked the back of his head, and when Sylvain moved to retaliate against his arm with a textbook, Felix snatched it away and held it under his arm where Sylvain couldn't get to it. He'd been shouting about it for the last ten minutes or so.

"Sure, Mercie!" Ashe said with a wide smile before turning to his other side. "Felix, will you just give Sylvain back his book?"

"No."

Ashe sighed before giving Felix the most innocent look he could manage. Felix's face reddened immediately when Ashe followed it with a single word.

"Please?"


End file.
